Online chat enables real-time communications, usually in the form of text or multimedia-based messages, between two or more parties. Many tools, such as instant messengers, Internet Relay Chat (IRC), talkers, etc., are available for users to perform one-to-one chat or one-to-many group chat. Unlike other one-way communication channels, such as emails or SMS (Short Message Service) messages, where the delay for visual access to the sent message often hampers the flow of communications, users of the various online chat systems can view the status (such as busy or away) of other users, and receive instant responses from the other users. The direct, bi- or multi-direction, and real-time nature of online chat applications make them preferred ways of communication among many people. Recently, an increasing number of corporate users are adopting online chatting as a preferred communication channel for business uses such as providing customer support. Nonetheless, most chat applications still remain only as a simple communication tool and do not take full advantage of the computing power available today.